Behind the scenes
by Lyle180
Summary: Despite the title it has nothing to do with the actors.


Author: Lyle180

I don't own HSM don't sue me.

He groaned as his shoulder was bitten and clenched the bed spread. "Be quiet you don't want them to hear you," He grinned and thrusted again. "Do you?" He clenched onto his bottom lip and tightened. He gasped no and his back became wet as he was pulled out of and the cock pulsated cum on his back. He was flipped over; he couldn't hold it anymore. Moaning into his ear, arms wrapped around his shoulders and legs wound vice like around his hips lifting his thighs up to meet every stroke. The swift hand movements brought him to completion. He came on both their stomachs. Their harsh breathing mingled into a hot kiss. Finally, he fell beside him breathing heavily; spent. After ten minutes of rest he got up from the floor of the study and started putting on his clothes, once he was done he felt arms around his waist and lips on his neck. He swatted the man away and smirked. "I can't have any hickey's or people will start to ask." He walked towards the window before being pulled in for one more kiss and then he was gone.

"No." Troy closed his locker and walked away from his locker with Chad walking beside him. "I didn't do much with my mom dragging my dad and I to that lodge. I shot some hoops, met a girl…." Troy got starry eyed and cleared his throat when Chad's eyebrow rose at his silence. "Well my mom took me to another play. The story was cool and all but honestly you could tell the actors weren't into it- you know like when Dragger had to play a love interest to Sasha when his girl, Petra, was actually playing her handmaid." He tossed his basketball in the air and watched it spin before catching it in his hand. "Anyway I would've been better off shooting hoops." Troy looked at him strangely before clapping him on the back and inquiring more about his break to change the subject from theater and musicals. They caught sight of the team and they all congregated talking loudly in the halls about their breaks.

Zeke caught a flash of pink and called out to Sharpay. She swiveled around her eyes quickly searching for Troy in the mass of boys. When she spotted him the other guys walked away, Zeke the slowest.

"Hey Troy, how was your break?" Her hand brushed down his arm. Chad watched the scene with amusement from leaning on his locker.

"What's funny?" A soft voice drifted to his ear, he turned towards Ryan shoulder to shoulder with him on the locker. "Your sister is so into Troy, she put her mirror into her purse." Ryan chuckled and faced Chad's already withdrawing back with a witty retort on the tip of tongue.

"We Evans have a thing for basketball players." He said under his breath before skittering after Sharpay who'd shoved her purse into his hands as they paced to the theatre to meet Ms. Darbus before class.

"Tell me again why you're painting trees, while your sister is over there practicing for you guy's duet." A blotch of green landed on his shirt and Chad grumbled. Ryan moved his hand out of the way so he could clearly see the stain and pulled his clean stick out of his pocket. "The paint 'ill dry in a minute after that you can wipe it off with this," He handed it to Chad. "I like to let her creative juices spill out onto other people rather than me sometimes." Chad looked at him for a second more before letting out a hearty laugh.

"Glad to know our musi-cal set is so funny Mr. Danforth." Darbus strolled passed them and Chad rolled his eyes. Troy dangled a leaf down to touch his hair, he looked up and noticed that he was inclining his head toward his furious father storming down the theatre aisle towards the stage. He quickly straightened and went back to painting trying to not look at their coach; Troy did the same going back to fixing the leaves.

"I won't have you taking my players from their practice. If you want them punished I can handle it. I am their coach so I know what's needed and what's not." He wagged his finger at Ms. Darbus who looked ready to turn him to stone and smash him to pieces. "They disturbed my arts class, so I have to punish them with an arts task that teaches them that cellular devices are not worth checking in class or speaking back to the teacher." Mr. Bolton slouched and rubbed his eyebrows in frustration.

"Now if you'll have it Mr. Bolton, my students will continue in their detention like the others who gained theirs." His stance was still rigid. "No." Ms. Darbus who'd been about to walk away turned full circle ready to censure the man but he held his clip board to her face.

"Boys," Both Troy and Chad who'd been pretending to work looked at their coach. "go get dressed for practice. Twenty laps." They rushed off the stage, then Mr. Bolton curved back towards Ms. Darbus. "The dates show they have a scrimmage match with the school over tomorrow. I can't have them prancing around the stage painting trees. For now, I will handle their punishments." He dashed away before Ms. Darbus could get another word in.

"Practice is over boys hit the locker room." The team emptied out of the gym but he held his hand out to catch Chad's arm. "No more talking back to teachers." Chad nodded and ran to catch up with the other boys. When he left the locker room he spotted Troy with the new girl and them hovering over the musical sign-up sheet before Sharpay appeared with Ryan not far behind. He left when his phone buzzed, his dad asking what he wanted for dinner.

He got to the gym early the next morning and started practicing his free throws and lay ups. Suddenly he felt a warm chest envelope his back, arms wrapped around his waist. He pivoted in the hold and hooked his arms behind his Coach's neck. "School really takes a toll on our time together, hunh?" Their lips met and Chad nodded. "We should take this to my office." He pulled Chad by the hand to his office in the locker room. He sat at his chair and unbuckled his belt after lowering Chad to his knees in front of him.

His hands slid into Chad's curly hair and guided his open mouth to the already hard cock. Chad sucked on the head before pushing the hands away and licked a trail up the underside, his sweat mingling with the musky smell of the penis in his mouth. He mouthed on it the school alma mater and a snaked its way back into his head pulling him back to put his mouth on the head, leaking cum. He licked the head tasting the salty liquid before sucking it down hungrily. "Fuck!"

Chad grabbed the base before he could cum and shucked his shorts and briefs to the side. Climbing onto his lap, he fingered himself open with the leaking cum in hand and rode his Coach until they both came. He hid his head in Jack's neck and caught his breath.

He sat in front of his coach when they were clean from the shower they took together. "What's going on with Troy lately?" He pulled his Trig homework out of his bag and started working. "I don't know. He seems a bit distracted I'll get to the bottom of it, but right now could you help me with number 24?" Chad slid the sheet his way. He knew perfectly well that Troy had been distracted with Veronica and Betty constantly fluttering around him, but bro code kept him from spilling the beans.

"Hey Troy wait up." He caught up to his friend easily on his way to the cafeteria. "Soooo anything to tell me?" Troy ducked his head knowing that he'd been caught on his way to the theatre. "Dude, you've got to be kidding. Your dad has been riding us hard and your busy living it up with the new girl." Troy looked irritably at his teammate.

"You know her name's Gabriella and so what if I take a little time to hang out with her?" Chad glared.

"Not if it's at the expense of the team's dynamic. What are we going to do without our captain?" Their walking slowed to a halt in front of the cafeteria. "Slow down Chad, you're starting to sound like coach." Chad looked at him frazzled by the direction the conversation was going. Troy sighed realizing he'd said the wrong thing because Chad went silent.

"Look Chad, we're bros- have been since basketball camp but now we're Juniors. Have you even gone on a date?" Chad blushed. Troy caught sight of the Evans twins. "Ryan seems to like you; why don't you start with him?" He pushed him forward and Chad's ears felt like steam was being released. Troy smiled.

"I am your best friend so don't even lie." He looked in their direction and Ryan was waving at him behind Sharpay. Chad smiled at him and Troy slunk into a nearby class then down the hall to the auditorium while he had him distracted.

Right before lunch came to an end Sharpay had put her acting skills to work and gotten Gabriella into trouble with Darbus much to Chad's pleasure. 'More time for Gabriella and Troy apart.' He thought.

He scooted out of the way for Taylor and her to walk away from the scene giggling even though she just got reprimanded in front of the school, maybe he would like her-but after the season is over.

Troy seemed to be getting more detention as the days passed. He even started coming to practice later and later. Finally, coach barged into the gym and groused for everyone to leave. Troy stayed behind, while they cleared out and wavered behind the closed door. Ten minutes later Troy stormed out, the guys cleared but Chad went back into the gym.

Coach sat at the bleachers scraping his fingers harshly through his gelled back hair. Chad rushed over and sit beside him. "You need to talk to him, he's pulling away from the team more and more because of that musical." He put his hand on Chad's thigh starting to rub. Chad looked around and placed his above his coach's squeezing. They leaned towards each other and kissed.

"I'll try but you know once he's got something on his mind it'll be hard to change."

He walked through the halls looking for him the next day, but found Ryan peering underneath the door of some room instead. "What are you doing?" Ryan quickly got off the floor and dusted off his ironed black suit pants.

"I thought I heard someone singing, guess not." He put his hands in his pockets quickly looking Chad up and down before swallowing hard. "Yeah," Chad looked at him weirdly. "Tell me if you see Troy, will ya? Alright thanks." He walked around him.

"Oh uh hey wait up." He turned around and Ryan fell in step with him. They strolled awhile in silence down the hall. "So are you free on-" Chad rounded on him with a look astonishment. 'He is not asking me out.' Remembering his conversation with Troy he stopped him before he could start again.

"What did Troy say to you?" Ryan raised his hands in defense.

"He didn't say anything to me. I just wanted to get to know you, I heard you talking about Dragger's play Forbidden Conquest of Dreams?" Chad's mouth fell open. "What did Troy say?" Ryan finally asked.

"Nothing," Chad hurryingly said and sped away. 'I need to get Troy focused on the team again, all this musical and play business is making people weird.'

Coach pulled him into an empty classroom, pulled his shirt over his head and kissed him. "Good job with the musical." He said in between kisses. Chad smiled and welcomed his kisses.

Chad approached Troy after he left practice. "I don't even know what I did." He put his head in his hands. After the short respite of no one talking Chad spoke up. "Don't worry about it anymore because I'm going to fix it."

"Why would you have to fix it?" Chad looked at Zeke and Jason who had followed him.

"It was my fault. I didn't know how much it meant to you, I'm sorry." He wrung his hands in fear. First Troy glared at him but after a while he slapped his shoulder. "It's okay. I'm your best friend and know how much basketball means to you. I'm sorry too."

He had Kelsi speak with Gabriella so they could set up a meeting between the two. The next day they came back hand in hand with a plan to get things back on track. Because Darbus had made the callbacks on the same day as their game and the decathlon. They crowded in the cafeteria, everyone looked at the strange congregation of basketball jocks and the decathletes. "We only have one chance at this we can't mess this up." Everyone put their hands in the center. "Let's do this!"

Chad met with John after the game in his office after everyone left. He let him kiss him but when he reached for the button of his shirt Chad caught his hand. "I need to date people my own age." Chad got up from his seat and left the office.

He found Ryan on his moped at the school gate. "Will you be the Delilah to my Obsidian?" Chad punched him in the arm snickering. Ryan rubbed his arm smiling. Chad stopped laughing realizing the connection. "How long have you known?" Ryan sat back silent.

"I knew you liked to practice in the morning, so I went early to catch you alone but you and the coach were there already. No one else seems to know so it's okay." Chad hugged him.

"I think I'll take you up on your offer, since that's over with." Ryan scooted up in his seat and handed Chad a helmet. Ryan whistled the start of something new and Chad tightened the grip on his waist laughing.

During the summer break when Troy started drifting away, Chad and Ryan got closer. "You're good at baseball and all but you need to learn how to dress like a normal person. Why did we even switch clothes?" He and Ryan were walking back to the resort after the game.

"I've never seen you in pink. You look good-minus the hat; I like your wild hair." He kissed him on the cheek. They overheard Troy chatting on the phone with someone.

"What about everyone else, if I keep ditching the team like this then they'll feel betrayed. Gabriella's already left because I wasn't paying attention to her." Chad heard Troy's dad's voice say it's time for you and Chad grabbed the phone.

"What happened to teamwork?!" Troy looked at him surprise.

"Chad?"

"Why are you telling him to do this when you were just preaching teamwork to us all year; to Troy in particular." The other line went silent. He turned his back to Ryan and Troy starting to whisper. "He has all of school next year to get great scholarships why are you trying to push him away from his friends? Is this because I dumped you?" There was a long unbroken pause, Chad was ready to hang up.

"Don't I deserve to be mad?" Chad lifted the phone back to his ear and held Troy back from the phone with his arm. "First you dumped me then you started hanging out with that Evan's kid. We're you cheating on me with him the whole time?" He grabbed Ryan and put him in between Troy and himself.

"No, I just realized that I don't really want to hide my relationship anymore." He whispered. "What your doing is messed up." Chad hung up and grabbed Ryan's hand. He threw the phone into Troy's hands and marched away. "I'm not mad at you anymore Troy but think about what your losing." Chad's phone rang in his pocket but he ignored it.

Ryan took the lead pulling him to his room. "I'm mad at you too, you know." Chad said in between kisses. Ryan's hands stilled. "Why do you always follow Sharpay? You're funny and smart."

"She's my twin and we support each other," he put his finger on Ryan's lip stopping him from talking. "It may not always seem that way, but she talked me into finally talking to you. You're going have to get along with your sister-in-law so you might as well start now Delilah." Chad swatted his shoulder and they leaned back on the bed making out.

A/N: I know that was a terrible ending but it made its point. Didn't anyone find it weird that their coach had been pestering them about teamwork then out of nowhere at all he starts telling Troy to think of himself? Also I know the scenes are all messed up, I was watching HSM again and the idea just sprung on me so I wrote what came to my mind. Comment if you liked it or didn't it's nice to hear feedback in general. Until next time!


End file.
